Home
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: As He stepped off that plane he knew that for the first time in three years he was home. Life after the island is harder that most people would think. Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Oceanic 6 plus 2

**Home**

**Chapter 1: Oceanic 6 2**

Name: Jack Shepard

As He stepped off that plane he knew that for the first time in three years he was home.

He took a good sniff of the air and at the familiar stench of gas he smiled and sighed with relief. The faint glow of car head lights, and buildings shining through the rain was the best part of it. And when he heard the reporters taking pictures and asking questions he suddenly remembered what it was like to be around crowds.

He smiled again and turned to her. She was hand in hand with the love of her life and had a year and a half old baby in her arms. She looked up at him gave her famous 'bad girl' smile and the turned back to her love.

"Dude, we made it. We're finally home." Hugo was standing next to him, he was already soaked from the rain but he didn't care. He was used to being in the rain.

"Yeah, Hurley we're home." He nodded putting an arm over Hugs.

"Jack, where you going to go?" Sayid said clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"I have idea. Probably get an apartment or something. I don't know. I mean everything is gone. What am I supposed to do? I guess I'll just wait for awhile." He looked at "what about you?"

Sayid smiled "Iraq," He said with a very high accent. "I'm going to my home."

"Well I hope I see you again."

"Oh you will. I'm not staying there, just going to see if any of my possessions were saved."

He nodded and turned to Kate, James and little Ashley. "So?" He asked looking kate in the eye.

"Well be sure to stay in contact with uncle Jack won't we Ash?" Kate asked the girl in her arms.

"Yea! Jack!" Ashley said holding her arms out to him.

Kate handed her over and Jack took her happily. She looked so much like her mother. Her eyes and hair dark chocolate brow, but she had a wide face like her fathers and had an attitude problem like her father.

"Hey baby," He said snuggling her.

Then he heard a familiar voice cry out "Jack!"

He turned to see at the front of the crowd of reporters his ex-wife Sarah.

His smile disappeared almost immediately "Jack what's wrong?" Kate said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Doc, you alright?" Sawyer said taking Ashley from him. "Doc!" Sawyer called out as he moved towards the blonde haired woman.

"Sarah?" He said not daring to get closer. She was pregnant and was crying.

"Jack." She said softly moving towards him.

He backed away slightly as the other survivors moved closer. "Sarah." He said again this time smiling. "You're pregnant." He stated regaining his smile.

"Yeah. But I'm alone."

"What happened to Kurt?" He asked.

"He left me said he was in it for the sex. Didn't want a kid." She smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "I made a mistake Jack."

"What do you mean?" He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I made a mistake leaving you for him. I was just so frustrated. I mean you were always at work and I never got to see you, I was scared that I wouldn't have kids, because I was asleep by the time you got home and then at work by the time you woke up."

"Sarah, I..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't love her any more, but he couldn't leave her like this.

"You don't have to give me an explanation, really." She smiled and pulled Jack into a hug. "When I saw that you were dead I cried my heart out. I just can't help but wonder what you went through over the last three years."

He pulled away and stared at her with worrying eyes. "I went through a lot of death, I can tell you that." She nodded and smiled at the other survivors who were all standing around Jack like body guards.

"Sarah this is every body, every body this is Sarah, my ex... my ex-wife." He was looking at the plane waiting for Juliet to come out. Not watching his friends.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Kate and this is Ashley." Kate shook Sarah's hand and smiled. "Jack who are you looking for?" Kate asked.

"Juliet. Did you see her get off the plane?"

"Dude she stayed with Locke." Hurley said.

"What?" he quickly turned to Hugo. "No Jin, Sun, and Chul, Ben, Alex, Charlie, Rousseau, Richard, and Rose, Micheal and Walt. They stayed. I remember giving Juliet a kiss before we got on the plane and I told her I'd see her on the other side and she started to cry. Then…no. How do you know she stayed?"

"Because I was one of the last to leave she was like balling her eyes out man and she…oops."

"What's oops?" He said very agitated.

"She told me to tell you she'll see you again and that she loves you, sorry man. I was really excited about getting home I forgot to be creeped out by what she said."

He just shook his head. He knew that he would see her again but it she loved him? Why didn't he tell her he loved her? Because he did! "It's okay, I should have stayed!" He said.

"No Jack you shouldn't have." Claire said.

"Yeah Uncle Jack if you stayed then you couldn't be with me." Aaron said with a big smile plastered on his face.

He just nodded and then said "Well I've had enough excitement for one day, time to go home." Jack smiled and gave all his friends a hug good bye making arrangements with Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Hugo and Claire to meet at the air port in three days to be there when Sayid got on the plane.

Then he and Sarah went back to the house he grew up in.


	2. Dead

**Home**

**Chapter 2: Dead**

Name: Claire Littleton

Holding him in her arms was the most satisfying thing she could ever do. For Aaron was her life, her family and her love. But something about him broke her heart. He remembered _him. _He remembered the songs he'd play on rainy afternoons, the way he'd hold him, the way he'd take care of his mom.

And she knew that Aaron would never forget him, he would never forget Charlie Pace.

Why he stayed she had no idea, but she knew he needed to stay for his own sake. But she couldn't, she had to come home.

_**Flash Back**_

It was day 99 on the island; the four people she thought had come to saver them had either joined the camp or were dead.

As she walked along the beach for the millionth time since she arrived on the island she saw something in the distance, she saw movement so went into the jungle a little bit.

Getting closer but without being seen was easy due to the trees. When she was close enough to see what it was she got down on her knees and squinted at the sight.

She saw a piece of wood that must have been from the raft washed up on shore. Then there were marks from somebody crawling away and then she felt her heart flutter as she saw who had been washed up on shore.

"Charlie!" She called out running up to him.

He lay unconscious against a rock. She ran to him and realized he needed help. So she attempted picking him up in a fire fighter rescue position she carried him back to the camp.

When she turned the last corner she saw all eyes on her, and the first one at her side was Desmond.

"Is that Charlie?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," She said through tears. "I need Jack." She placed Charlie gently on her bet and poured some water in his mouth.

People surrounded her tent asking her question she explained the whole thing when Jack arrived at her tent with Kate.

"Is he alive?" Jack asked kneeling beside him.

"Yeah I think so."

"Claire, can you take Sayid and go get the raft he was on, I want to see if he was in the water the whole time."

She nodded and ran as fast as she could back down the shore line Sayid closely following her.

She started to lift the bit of the raft but had no success it was pretty heavy.

"It looks like he could have stayed on that." Sayid said catching his breathe.

"Yeah, it does. But one question, what did he eat and drink? I mean six days without food and water."

"I don't know. We'll let Jack figure that out."

"Do you think he's in a coma?" She started to lift the piece of wood, this time with Sayid's help.

"You said that he crawled off this raft to a rock, and by these marks it seems you're telling the truth, he has been unconscious for only a short while and will wake up soon, you needn't worry."

When they arrived back at camp with the wood they saw that Charlie was sitting up chugging water. She immediately dropped the piece of raft and ran to him.

"Charlie!" She called running as fast as she could.

"Claire?" He said in a very weak voice.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed again.

"Claire don't!" Jack said holding her back.

"What do you mean?" She yelled at him.

"Claire he's…he's dead."

"No he's not I can see him sitting up. He's alive."

"No he's a hostile." Juliet said stepping up from Behind Jack.

"A what?"

"A hostile." Charlie was suddenly right beside her, with a smile on his face. "You don't have to worry, I might be dead, but that doesn't mean I'm not here!"

"How could you be here than?"

"How could any of us be here, if we weren't dead?"

_**End of Flash Back**_

Suddenly she felt a ping of regret. She needed to go back…she needed to be on the island.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Aaron asked hugging her tightly.

"Nothing baby, nothing."

"Mommy when will I see daddy again?"

And before she could answer she found herself reluctantly saying "Soon, baby soon."


	3. They’ll be Back

**Home**

**Chapter 3: They'll be Back **

Name: John Locke 

_**Flashback**_

He watched as the mini plane took people away from the island two at a time. The only one left that was leaving was Hugo Rayes, and Kate Austin were the last ones left waiting for the next plane.

"I can't believe they would let me go with my baby!" Kate said dropping to the ground.

"Dude don't worry Sawyer is a good dad and all, he'll watch over her." Hugo said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You know it's not too late." He said coming up behind Kate.

"Too late for what Locke?" Him and Kate had made a truce after it turned out he was right about the four people wanting to kill them.

"It's not too late to stay."

"My baby and fiancée are already gone I'm going home John."

"It's not exactly home is it?" Charlie was all of a sudden next to Kate.

"Hey Charlie where have you been, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Jacob had a job for me, but Kate you've lived on this island for three years; you're free on this island. You have family on this island. I mean even I can admit that you're all family to me."

"You know Charlie you should have tried to convince me when Sawyer and Ashley were here."

"They'll be back, I can promise you that much."

_**End Flash Back**_

"Hey John."

"Boone, haven't see you for awhile."

"Jacob wanted me and Charlie to do something for him."

"Oh."

"So they're gone."

"Yeah, they're gone…for now."

"Yeah it shouldn't be long before they come back to us."

"So tell me what the dead are doing now a day."

"Mostly helping the island live." Boone said sitting next to him.

"That must be fun."

"Yeah, it is."

"How is Shannon?"

"She is still trying to get the scare off her chest. You know the bullet wound."

"Oh, well I hope she gets it off." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"It's really not funny, it is so ugly!" A familiar winy voice sounded behind him.

"Then cover it up with clothes!" Boone said laughing.

"Agh You're so annoying. You have no idea how much I can't wait till Sayid is back!" She then stormed away.

"Speaking of Sayid he is on a pane right now." Libby said standing up from her spot against a tent.

"Sayid is coming back already?" Sun was listening from her tent.

"Yeah. He should be here with in the next few hours."

He nodded then realized something. "You know being here is boring without having to fight with Jack about leaving or not."

"That's for sure." Rose said with a smile.

"I hope they'll be back soon." Jin said with the two year old Chul In his arms.

"I hope Jack is back really soon." Juliet said from her tent.

"He will be don't worry. The island will bring him and everyone else home." Mr. Eko was standing in the water.

"I miss Claire and Aaron." Charlie said standing up.

"Jacob calls." Nikki said taking Paulo's hand.

Then all the hostiles left.

He just sat there staring out at the ocean waiting for the sound of a crashing plane. But instead only heard the sound of waves crashing against the rocks.

"They'll be home real soon John." He heard the wind say.

"I know, I know."


	4. Going Home

**Home**

**Chapter 4: Returning Home**

Name: Sayid Jarrah

"I'm scared." He said to Kate.

"Don't be."

"But I am what if it crashes?"

"Sayid it won't crash. You don't have to worry."

"But what if it does? What if I end up back on the island?" He was panicking now.

"Would it be the worst thing?"

He thought for a second "No."

As he settled in his seat he was very uneasy. As the plane took off he fell into a deep sleep.

_**His Dream**_

He was in a tree with Nadia. They sat on a swinging branch hand in hand. But then he saw someone else that he loved. Shannon. She was crying and Nadia was laughing at her. He jumped out of the tree and comforted her. But then Nadia started to scream. A monster had her, what could he do? He didn't want Shannon to be sad. So he turned away from her as she called his name. He closed his eyes and hugged Shannon. And when he opened them he realized it wasn't Shannon he was holding in was the monster, then he was in darkness he heard screams… He closed his eyes again and they stopped, then he opened them to find he was on a plane. He turned to see he was sitting next to Boone.

"Hey man, you know Shannon really misses you, but you don't have to worry about that because you're on your way home right now." Then Boone snapped his figures and he woke up…

_**End Dream**_

He was wakened by the sound of a voice on the speakers. "We have asked you to keep your seat belts on; we are experiencing a little turbulence and would appreciate it.

"I don't get why they want to try and comfort us when the plane goes into turbulence."

He turned to look at the girl sitting next to him. She had brown hair and had what looked to be a sleeping seven year old sitting next to her.

"I'm glad they do, because since flight 815 went down I like to brace myself. I can't believe I actually went on a plane again." He said smiling.

The girl turned her head. "You're one of the Oceanic 6 2!" She smiled "I'm Cassidy, and you're…Sayid Jarrah right?"

He nodded "Yes."

"A man I fell in love with and the father of my child is one of the Oceanic 6 2. His name was James Ford, even though I called him Sawyer before he conned me. Oh and I also knew a girl named Kate, well I knew her as Lucy before I helped her escape the police." She smiled again, "Do you know them?"

"Yes, James Ford I know as Sawyer as well, he wasn't one of my best friends but he helped me a few times though I did torture him once. He had implied that he stole inhalers from a girl and he went through getting tortured and almost getting shot just so he could get a kiss from Kate because he never really had the inhalers. Who has had a baby with him Ashley is her name."

"Oh, and is he helping her…Ashley."

"He and Kate are going to get married." He lost his smile at the grief in the girl's eyes.

"Oh."

He was going to say something when the plane started to shake like crazy. Sayid felt a sudden ping of fear and loathing. Sayid braced himself for the worst and closed his eyes tightly, and then he blacked out.

**Name: **_John Locke_

He saw the plain go through the air, it going to crash he could feel it. It was smaller than 815 but it still had people in it.

He watch as it got closer and closer till in finally started to take a nose dive into the jungle. He saw the tail break off and land first. There were people still strapped in chairs falling out of the sky.

"Somebody has returned home?" Sun said standing up.

"Yes Sayid is back." He said loudly for everyone to hear.

"What happens to the rest of the people on the plane?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

**Name: **_Sayid Jarrah_

When he opened his eyes he felt a sudden fear. He looked around. There were trees and bushes every where.

"I'm back." He muttered sitting up.

He looked to his left, and lying there unconscious was Cassidy with her daughter in hre arms.

He crawled over to her and checked her pulse making sure she was alive. Then she picked up frightened girl who was still awake. "Everything's going to be okay, we just need to get to the beach, okay?"

"Yes mister."

"What is your name?"

"Clementine mister, Clementine Phillips."

"I'm Sayid Jarrah. Are you hurt?"

"No mister, I hurt my elbow, but I'll be alright, I pwomise."

"That's the spirit now run ahead of me but stay insight, I'm going to carry your mom, alright?"

"Yes mister Jarrah."

He smiled and bent down to pick up the unconscious Cassidy being very careful.

Clementine ran in front of him turning around every so often to make sure he could still see her. It was about twenty minutes later when she stopped mid step. She could hear voices.

**Name: Katherine Austin**

She sat on the couch next to Hugo, Jack, Sawyer and Claire crying. They had just found out that the plane that Sayid was on had been lost.

"Do think he's back on the island?" She asked hugging Sawyer.

"Maybe." HE said smugly.

"The following list is of the passengers on the plane, Jonathon Opus, Sarah Monger, Laura Hubs, Karl Willies, Sayid Jarrah," Kate let out a wail, and made the five miss the next few names "Cassidy Phillips, Clementine Phillips."

"What!" Sawyer said jumping up. "Sayid was sitting next to Casey! And they're dead! No...no!"

"I knew Cassidy Phillips she helped me with some rough times. If I had never met her I wouldn't have been on the plane, and Clementine, she told me she was pregnant. That she fell in love with the wrong guy. He stole hr money and left her pregnant. I told her to turn him in." She said looking curiously at Sawyer.

"How do you know her Sawyer?" Jack asked.

Sawyer turned to them slowly. "I stole her money and left her pregnant."

**Name: **_Clementine Phillips_

She stopped and turned to Mr. Jarrah putting a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh." Mr. Jarrah nodded and set her mother down.

Then slowly she crept forward realizing she was almost at the beach. She saw a little girl sniffing some flowers.

She must have tripped because she fell forward and tumbled into sight of the toddler.

She gasped as she hit her head on a root as she came to a stop.

"Who…who are you?" She said sitting up.

The little girl coming close to her. "I'm Chul Kwon, who are you?"

"Clementine Phillips I just crashed here, my mommy and a man named Mr. Jarrah are just in the bush. He's looking at my mummy and I just got a little closer so I could see you better, and...and I fell."

"OH, well my mummy has a garden just through those trees maybe you should go to her. She told me people were coming to the island."

"Maybe I should get Mr. Jarrah. What is your mommies name?"

"Sun."

"I'll be right back."

She ran back up the hill to find Mr. Jarrah looking at his watch with a hand on her mummies throat. "Is she okay?"

"She's alive."

"I found a baby and her mommy."

"What was their names?"

"I never actually met the mom, but Chul said her name was Sun. She said she had a garden just through some bushes."

"Well what are you waiting for let's go."

She nodded and lead the way down the hill toward the toddler.

When they got to the bottom of the hill Chul called out "Sayid!" and ran up to hug the man.

"Hello Chul."

She just stared at them _how do they know each other?_


	5. Greeting

**Home**

**Chapter 5: Greeting**

_Name: Sun Kwon_

She stood up after a long hour of weeding her garden. "Chul, come on we're going back to camp." She said looking around for her daughter.

"Mommy! Look who I found!" Chul said running through some trees closely followed by a very scratched up Sayid and a same girl with blonde hair.

"Sayid!" She said suddenly noticing the woman in his arms.

"Sun, I can't believe I'm back."

"Are you happy?"

"I…I don't know."

"You will soon. Come on John it expecting you." She started to walk then stopped and continued. "But I must warn you, with Ben gone the island has been…different. Hostiles walk around, kind of like when Charlie walked around, but now they're every where. Like Jin is here a hostile and…I am so happy, oh and Sayid Shannon is a hostile. She's been waiting for you."

Sayid almost dropped Cassidy. "Wow,"

She only smiled and continued walking.

**Name:**_ Clementine Phillips_

"Mister?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you these people know you?"

"Did your mom ever tell you about the plane that crashed?"

"Yes, she said that only six people survived, and two of them had kids on the island."

"Well that's not exactly true. Over sixty people survived the crash, but only six returned. Theses are the people that stayed here."

"Oh…that's weird, who would want to stay here?"

"Lots of people, I mean some of us have to stay here, because we're dead and all."

She jumped at the sudden appearance of Charlie.

"Oh hello Charlie, look who is home." Sun said smiling.

"Aye, I see that. It's good to have you back mate." Charlie said smiling.

"Hello Charlie."

"Who's the pretty lady?" Charlie said looking in Sayid's arms.

"Her name is Cassidy, she was on sitting next to me, she must have passed out when she fell."

"No I meant this gorgeous one here." Charlie putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Clementine, that's my mommy." She giggled slightly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry this man here will take good care of her." Charlie put a hand on Sayid's shoulder.

"I know."

"Wait!" Charlie said grabbing Sayid by the shoulder. "Don't take one more step."

"Why?" She said worried.

"Because as soon as Sayid takes another step he will be officially home." Sun said from in front of them.

"Well then." Sayid said lifting up a foot. He then placed it gently down on the ground in front of him. "Home sweet home." He smiled and continued walking through the trees and the sight of the camp engulfed him. It was almost like he had never left.

**Name: **_Sayid Jarrah_

"Sayid!" A high pitched voice sounded from the beach.

He gently put down the woman he was holding and ran into the arms of Shannon, _his _Shannon.

"I've missed you so much." She said in her usual whiny voice.

"I love you." He told her giving her a quick peck.

He was then greeted by all of his old friends from the island, dead and alive.

**Name: **_Jack Shepard_

Kate stared at Sawyer with piercing eyes of ice "Kate." Sawyer began but was interrupted by the door bell.

He watched as the couple had a staring contest it was obvious that neither of them were going to get the door so awkwardly he said "I'll get it," as it was Sawyer and Kate's house.

"So you have another-"

"KATE!" He interrupted her.

"What is it Jack!"

"It's…it's Charlie!"

A/N: Sorry for cutting it short but believe it or not it took a few days to write this…please Read and Review!


End file.
